


Knot Light's Girlfriend

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is an alpha, but so is Sayu, and she's finding it hard to resist the omega scent of Misa in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Light's Girlfriend

**Title:** "Knot Light's Girlfriend"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for up to episode 27 of the anime, and up to chapter 60 of the manga (in volume 7).

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities. Infidelity. Knotting plus the very weird sexual aspects of the Omegaverse aka Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. If you have never heard of the A/B/O setting, it is best to look it up before reading, in order to know whether it is too weird for you or not.

 **Summary:** Light is an alpha, but so is Sayu, and she's finding it hard to resist the omega scent of Misa in heat.

 **Pairings:** Mainly SayuxMisa, but with one-sided LightxMisa and SayuxMatsuda.

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the start of this fanfic have happened as normal, however the entire _Death Note_ universe is presumed as being subject to the usual rules and tendencies of a typical A/B/O setting. Some dialogue at the beginning is taken nearly word-for-word from the anime, but this is merely to show the setting and timeline to the reader clearly, before the divergence starts. Since this is in the second half of _Death Note_ , Sayu is of-age.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Simply approaching the door, Sayu could smell it, thick and cloying in the air, oozing out around the door cracks. It was the heavy, yet intoxicating, stench of heat.

She hesitated, trying to breathe through her mouth to settle and calm, then announced loudly, "I'm home," to give them a proper warning before opening the door.

_Them._

Yes, them, because one omega in heat couldn't possibly produce so much scent. The opening door revealed the two offenders, Matsuda and Misa, having tea in the living room alongside Sayu's mom, dad and brother. Even with the strategy of breathing through her mouth, Sayu could _taste_ the smell, and _feel_ her body analyzing it automatically. The two omegas were both deeply in heat. They must have remained unmated for days on end to get anywhere near this bad.

Before Sayu could say anything, Misa jumped up, waving both arms in the air and squealing, "Hey, how's it going?"

Her lips would be soft, Sayu knew, and Misa would tremble in need at the slightest touch.

_Light, why don't you ever bed her? She needs an alpha like you, or she'll keep on acting like an overexcited teenager on a sugar high. You must be tired of that, right?_

Trying to ignore the other eager omega, Sayu walked past him without a glance and said, "Light, Misa! It seems like it's been forever, you two. I missed you guys."

In the highest-pitched voice imaginable, Misa squealed, "Oh, we missed you too!"

The urge to throw Misa against the wall and _get on with it_ was too overwhelming, too instinctual, so Sayu leaned down to talk with the other omega, the one who wasn't her type at all, the safe one.

All she'd done was thank Matsuda for taking care of her father, and he was babbling in return, in that almost-helpless omega way, clearly trying to rein it in, but he was blushing furiously and it quickly escalated through little awkward compliments, all the way to asking her on a date.

"Forget it" Soichiro grumbled, "I'd never let Sayu marry a cop."

It was fun to egg on an omega with no chance, to feel her alpha authority pull at him through his heat, to watch his hands nervously re-adjusting their grip on his teacup. It was a sort of way to get back at Misa for being so... so delectable.

Sayu smiled at him sweetly, leaned down, and delivered the most satisfying rejection as a joke.

"I think if you were a little younger, I might have considered going out with you."

Both of her parents visibly relaxed and Matsuda collapsed forward onto the table, crying. They didn't know how it was, to be an alpha, to always have desperate omegas throwing themselves at you. Her dad, a beta, barely felt the pull of anyone's heat, and her mom, as an omega, could only see things from the completely opposite perspective.

Across the room, Misa was rubbing against Light, capturing his arm as he tried to lean away. The smell of Misa's heat was suddenly intolerable. Sayu fixed her brother with a knowing look and scolded, "You two, you should just get married already."

Light displayed no response, only keeping the same haughty look, but Misa said, "That's a great idea!"

With that said, Sayu retreated, forcing her steps to be slow and steady and dignified. No, she wasn't running, not at all. She just needed some fresh air. And, perhaps, to strangle her brother for being such a colossal ever-lasting tease to Misa.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Like a lot of my strange fanfics, this one was written as a kind of response to a challenge. After reading various guides to Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in fanfiction, I felt disappointed that Female/Female sex is almost non-existent in the typical A/B/O fanfic. So, of course, I was inspired to start writing one.


End file.
